The field of the invention is saddles and the invention relates more particularly to saddles for bicycles, although such saddles may also be used on motorbikes, car seats, chairs, truck seats, seats for gym equipment or for any seat for human use. The invention will be described by way of a bicycle saddle, but the design criteria, of course, can be used for other saddles.
There has always been a desire to provide bicycle saddles which are comfortable for the rider. In addition, there is a desire for the bicycle saddle to be light in weight and small in size which tends to make it more challenging to create a comfortable saddle.
One way of increasing comfort is to provide a longitudinal opening along the saddle as shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,647.